If Only It was Sooner
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Mayura finds out Loki's secret and knows that he is leaving soon. How will she take this? How will Loki react to her finding? ONESHOT[My first MayuraXLoki fic so no flames. R&R pls! Thnx.]


Loki looked at the dark-haired woman in front of him, his green eyes full of seriousness. "Is it finished, Verdandi?" he asked.

"Hai, Loki-sama." Verdandi took out a small vile with white, glistening powder inside and gave it to the small boy. She watched his negative reaction in taking it and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? Will it please you?" She took in some breath. "Everyone WILL lose their memories of us. Incluidng...her."

Loki didn't reply for a moment and put the vile away. "Yes," he finally answered her. "It's for the best."

Verdandi sighed sadly. "Well, if that is your decision. My sisters and I will be seeing you, Loki-sama." She stood up from the couch and left the mansion.

Loki sat down in his chair and stared at his hand as Yamino and Fenrir came inside. "..."

"Loki-sama," Yamino spoke, "It's almost time." He saw the sadness in his father's emerald eyes and bowed his head, understanding his feelings.

Ecchan flew in and settled itself on top of Yamino's head. "Loki-tama?"

"Daddy?" Fenrir whimpered, looking up at the Norse God and pouting.

Loki sighed. "Very well." He took out a small box and opened it, revealing a glowing, crimson red gem. He took it into his hold and pressed it against his chest. The jewel reacted to his Norse powers and engulfed him in a powerful light. He let go of the gem and surrendered himself to its power.

The others watched him calmly, not daring to speak a word.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura opened the door and walked into the room, a bright smile on her face. "Guess what? We have a mys-" When she saw the event that was taking place, she froze and gasped, scarlett eyes wide in shock. "L-Loki-kun?"

The three turned around, mouths hanging open. "MAYURA!"

"Mayura-san!" Yamino flustered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Punyan!" Ecchan squeaked and floated around restlessly, ears twitching.

The bright light disappeared and a tall, teenage brunette boy with green eyes stood by the chair, his red clothing bathed in the sunlight shining through the open window. His eyes traveled to the sixteen-year old girl standing by the door way, gaping at him. Seeing her presence surprised him a bit. "M-Mayura..." He faced her, unsure of what to say. There was no way in fooling her with lies now. His secret was unveiled.

Mayura was speechless. THIS was Loki all along? The one who had granted her wish some time ago? She took a step back and grasped the front of her school shirt. "You..." she whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're...Loki-kun?"

Yamino, Ecchan, and Fenrir turned to Loki, wondering what he would say.

"Mayura," Loki said, "I can explain." _How is she going to take this?_

Mayura saw the solemn look in his eyes and tears formed in her own red ones. _Loki-kun... You're going away, aren't you? _She shook her head and ran out of the door, crying.

"Mayura-tan..." Ecchan mewled. Fenrir let out a soft whimper and sat down, eyes downcast.

Yamino turned to Loki. "Loki-sama?"

Loki clenched his hands, trying to ease the pain in his chest and throat. "You three go on ahead and wait for me," he said darkly, "I'll have to go talk to her." He walked past his children and out the door, lips sealed.

"Let's go," Yamino told his siblings and led the way to the park.

* * *

Mayura walked down the streets, face stained with tears. "Loki-kun," she mumbled, "I don't want you to go. Please... I don't want to be left by someone important to me." She stopped, and looked up. "Not again." A tear trickled down her cheek. 

"Mayura."

Mayura felt her heartbeat quicken and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Loki and she ran off again, trying to get as far away from him as possible. _I can't face him now! not like this! _She didn't bother to look where she was going and bumped into Narugami. She gave a yelp and looked up at him. "...!"

"Da-Daidouji!" Narugami held onto his cart tightly. "What's the matter?"

Mayura's tears picked up speed and streamed down her flushed face. "Narugami-kun..." She looked away and ran past him, not looking back.

"...Er.." Narugami looked up and saw Loki making his way to him. "Loki, what's wrong with Daidouji?"

Loki hid his face with his bangs. "She... She found out that I was a God."

Narugami's eyes were as big as saucers. "WHAT?!!!"

"And she took it pretty badly. I think she knows that we're soon departing." He breathed to keep his composure. "And that she won't see any of us anymore."

Narugami calmed down and took in the gravity of the moment. "I see." He looked down at his feet. "Poor thing."

"I have to go after her now." Loki flashed Narugami an assuring smile and ran after the pink-haired girl.

Mayura kept on running, eyes shut and teardrops falling from them. She tripped on her weak foot and fell down on the rough sidewalk. She let out a small cry and sat up, looking at her cuts. She found a bench up ahead and took a seat in it. "Yare-yare..." she moaned, "Now I've hurt myself."

"Mayura!"

Mayura turned to her side and found that Loki was running towards her. She stood up.

"Wait!" Loki made it to her, panting. "Don't run away. I need to talk to you about all this!"

Mayura looked at him as though he had just told her something stupid. "To talk to me?" She walked up to him and cried, "Loki-kun, you should've told me about this! Why didn't you trust me?!"

Loki stared at her apologetically and bit his tongue. "..."

Mayura took a deep breath and nodded understandingly. "Right, because I'm a loud-mouth and I always poke my nose around other people's businesses and take it as a mystery. I understand that." She sat back down, her long, silky hair hiding her face.

Loki sat down next to her. "Mayura..."

"Gomenisai," she interrupted him, clutching her blue skirt.

Loki looked at her, baffled. "W-what?" _She's apologizing? What for? _

"Gomenisai!" Mayura repeated, louder this time. "I was so selfish to Loki-kun. I only thought about my own feelings, how I didn't want you to go. How scared I was in being alone again because you would leave."

"How did you know?"

A moment's silence. "In your eyes... It was the same look in my mother's eyes before she passed away."

Loki felt a pang of guilt hit him and bit his lip, unable to make a counter.

Mayura let out a soft chuckle, surprising the teenage boy beside her. "I've always wanted to know more about you, Loki-kun," she told him, "I guess...hehe." She looked up at the sky, tears shining from the corner of her eyes. "I finally got my wish."

"Mayura, I didn't want to tell you about who I truly was because..." Loki looked down at the ground. "I was afraid something like THIS would happen. I didn't want to hurt you."

Mayura turned her gaze to him and her lips slowly curved into a smile. "Loki-kun..."

"Don't get me wrong. It pains me to leave you. The time that you, Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan, and I spent... It's all a priceless memory."

"Ecchan?"

"Hehehe, ignore that." Loki smiled back at her. "What I'm trying to say is, you're important to me too, Mayura."

Mayura's smile got bigger and she was now crying of happiness and relief. "Loki-kun!" She threw herslef at him and embraced him, shaking from her many emotions. "Arigatou!"

Loki relaxed and returned the hug gently. He rest his head on the crook of her neck and let a small tear fall from his eye. "Goodbye, Mayura."

Mayura felt as though her new emotions had just left her when she heard those words. "...??"

"The others and I leave at final sunset." He looked up at the fiery orange sky. "Which is now."

Mayura pulled herself away from him and stood up. "Ano..." She managed to let out another smile and bowed. "I understand."

Loki nodded and stood up as well. For some reason, he expected her to say more, but nothing else came. "Hai." He turned around and headed for the hill behind the small thicket.

Mayura watched him go, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall any minute. _What is this? I should be happy that HE'S happy. I shouldn't be sad. No! _She flinched at her inner outburst and held her own hand tightly. "Loki-kun."

Loki kept on running, his heart breaking at every minute that had passed. _What's the matter with me? I should be glad that I'm able to go back to the world of Gods. I can finally settle things with Odin. _He reached the open area and saw his children with the Gods and Goddesses standing on a hill, looking at him.

"Loki-kun!" Freya called, waving to him happily. "Stand next to ME!"

_But still... _Loki walked up to his companions and joined them in the wait. As Freya talked to him non-stop, he took the time to glance back to the place where Mayura was. _Mayura..._

Mayura stood in her place, staring at the empty space between her and the trees. She noticed that it was getting a bit darker and became more nervous. _What should I do?_

A stream of light emerged from the clouds above and the Gods and Goddesses looked up as the light touched their bodies. This was it. One by one, they each started to rise into the air. Loki was the last to go, and he did so heavy-heartedly. He took another glance at the ground as he rose a bit higher. "I guess she's not coming," he muttered to himself and let out a disappointed sigh. As soon as he was about ready to go higher, he heard rushing footsteps approaching and took another look.

"Loki-kun!" a familiar, high-pitched voice called to him.

Everyone turned their attention to the small figure below. "Mayura!" Loki called back. He felt as though weights of worry were lifted from him and watched as the young girl ran faster.

"My Japanese Beauty!" Freyr announced.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura was almost there, but she ran into something hard and fell with a thud. "Ne?!" she cried, looking at the open field. She stood up and held her hands out. Sure enough, there was a forcefield there. "Nani?! Why is THIS here?! Let me through!" She pounded at the barrier. "Please!"

"Oh!" Loki gasped in surprise. "N-nani?" He looked at his friends for help.

"Odin," Skuld stated, guilt in her voice.

"He put it there," Verdandi continued, "He knew that someone was to come after one of us and placed a forcefield around the place to prevent that person from reaching any of us."

Loki gritted his teeth. _Odin. _He then watched helplessly as Mayura continued to pound on the barrier.

"Loki-sama," Yamino started, "What are you going to do? If we leave Mayura-san like this..."

"I know."

Freya huffed and glared at the brunette God. "Why is that girl so important to you, Loki-kun? What is she to you?!"

"Loki-kun!!!" Mayura screamed, crying uncontrollably.

Her scream sent chills through Loki's spine and it kind of frightened him at how much pain she was feeling right now. He bit his lip.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura watched as he stared at her, ascending and knew that he incapable of doing anyhing this instant. She bowed her head and mumbled, "I beg of you... Please don't leave."

Loki and the others slowed themselves down. "Idiot," Heimdall murmured.

Loki glared at the purple-haired male and then looked back at Mayura, who was shaking. "Mayura, what are you doing here?!"

"I..."

"Loki-sama," Verdandi tapped him, "It's time to release the powder."

"Be still," Loki commanded her and she obeyed grudgingly.

"I don't want you to go," Mayura managed to finally utter out. "Without you Loki-kun, I'd be all alone! I don't want that! Please... I-I...I love you, Loki-kun. I love you too much to lose you!" As she said the last sentence, she began to cry again. "That's why...I felt like breaking when you told me that you were leaving. I couldn't bear the feeling of emptiness if you left and I told you nothing. This was the strange feeling I've always had."

Freya's amethyst eyes flared with anger and jealousy. "What did she just say?!"

Loki ignored the blonde Goddess and continued to listen, his heartbeat increasing in tension. "..." _Feelings?_

"Everytime I was around you, I felt happy. But when I was alone, I wished you were with me- always!" Mayura looked up at him. "I just had to tell you that before you left. If I say that I'm happy, it'd be a lie." She threw herself on the barrier and choked in her tears. "Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

Loki remained silent, still shocked at her confession.

"Please, Loki-kun..." She smiled a bit, trying to force in her happiness to prove she was strong-willed. "Just tell me that you love me." She closed her eyes and wept, her head bowed.

Everyone gasped except for Loki and looked at him expectantly. Loki closed his eyes, trying to think. "Mayura..." _I've made my decision. _He reopened his eyes and his wings appeared in a flash. Feathers flew around and he flew down to the pink-haired female. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the vile of powder leave his pocket and make its way into Verdandi's hands.

"Loki-kun!" Freya cried in dismay.

Mayura felt a gust of wind blow past her and looked up to see Loki in fron of her. "Loki-kun!" She placed her hands on the transparent barrier.

"I have no choice." Verdandi took the vile and opened it.

"Please, Loki-kun!" Mayura sobbed, "Take me with you! I don't want to be alone! I'm scared!"

Loki looked at her, regret in his eyes. "I can't."

Verdandi tipped the vile and twirled around. The powder was released and it spread throughout the whole city, raining down on the citizens. "Gomenisai, Loki-sama," she murmured as she, her sisters, and a depressed Freya disappeared into the clouds.

Loki noticed the glittering particles falling and then turned back to Mayura. "Mayura, I can't take you with me! But hear my words- I love you, too."

This brought Mayura great joy. "Oh, Loki-kun!" she said, "Hearing you say that... It just makes me so- unh." She felt her whole body go numb and her mind go black and began to fall asleep. But she was still determined. She shook the drowsiness off and scratched at the barrier. "No! I-I really don't want you to leave me!"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Then I won't."

"Please, let me through! Loki-kun, please!" Mayura looked at him. "I want to be..." Her eyes drooped. "With...you..."

"Mayura!" Loki shouted, and pounded on the forcefield. "Mayura!"

Mayura lost her strength and her eyes closed. Her body fell limp and she fell to the ground, fast asleep. "Loki-kun," she whispered and was finally lost in consciousness.

Tears ran down Loki's horrified face. "MAYURA!!!" He summoned his magic and struck the obstacle with all his might, eyes glowing red with fury. "Let me get through! I need to wake her up!"

The others watched on sadly. "Loki-tama..." Ecchan mumbled.

All of a sudden, Loki was yanked back in the light and they all continued to float upwards. "Mayura!"

Mayura remained asleep, much to his dismay.

Loki finally conceded to the light's forceful pull and watched as Mayura's sleeping form began to disappear from a distant view. "Goodbye, Mayura." He closed his eyes as he and the Gods disappeared into the clouds.


End file.
